The Bench
by DefyingPopular
Summary: BESSA with mention of one-sided Mark/Maureen. Boq meets someone who finally helps him realise that it isn't Glinda he's in love with... for obsessive-elphaba xD


**I wrote this in twenty minutes before I went to school. Sorry if it's bad.**

**Dedication: For obsessive-elphaba (whats new? :D) I love that chick :) and its partly guilt cause I forgot to write Enchantifying! Even though writing this means I'm not writing that. Hmm. Oh, and its also for anyone who ever just sat on a bench and had a random conversation with the stranger you've never met sat next to you.**

**Disclaimer: Uuurgh, it's too early to think of humorous ways that will amuse my readers and safely say I Do Not Own Wicked :( I don't even think that made sense...**

Boq sighed, plopping down on the park bench with a resigned sigh, barely noticing the guy slumped over with his face in his hands sat next to him. He sighed again, as he had nothing better to do, and the guy raised his head.

"You okay?" he asked, half heartedly.

Boq shrugged. "Yeah. You?"

"Uh huh," the guy nodded, pushing his glasses up as they tried to make their escape down his nose. He twiddled absentmindedly with the bottom of his scarf. "My... erm, my girlfriend left me."

"Ha!" The laugh caught the guy off guard. "My girlfriend won't _let _me leave." Boq added as an explanation.

The guy winced. "Possessive?"

Boq thought back to his new home, where Nessa would be waiting, arms folded, foot tapping, at the door to question him on where he had been soon as he came in the door. "You could say that," he finally decided on, after much contemplation.

The guy nodded sympathetically. "She left me for another woman."

Boq raised his eyebrows. "A woman?"

"She's beautiful," the guy continued, not seeming to notice Boq's questioning look. "I guess she's just beautiful to more than one sex..." he sighed. "So tell me about your girl," he said after a moment had passed.

"She's not the one I want." Boq told him slowly. "I love another woman, but she loves another man, but in turn, he loves another girl, who happens to be the girl I'm with's sister." He buried his face in his hands. "It's so confusing!" he wailed. The guy patted his back awkwardly. "The girl I want is amazing." He continued after a while. "Blonde curls, power, popularity..."

"Hmm," the guy unwound his scarf, and then wound it back up again. "I know a guy who has power and popularity – no blonde curls though, he's bald – and he isn't all that swell."

"but the person I'm with is a witch." The guy raised his eyebrows.

"I think..." he said slowly. "That, because you are so infatuated with this blonde, popular girl, you're forgetting to notice how good the girl you're with is."

Boq thought about this. Was it true, he had forgotten about Nessarose's beautiful smile, because he was too focused on Glinda's small, sweet one? Had he overlooked her power, for Glinda's popularity? Did he really ignore Nessa, his beautiful Nessa, and all her good traits, because he was too busy admiring Glinda's?

_Yes, _he thought sadly.

"You're right," he told the guy, who looked rather proud of himself as he slid his glasses back up his nose as they tried to run off again.

"I am, aren't I?" the guy grinned, and Boq couldn't help but mirror him. "So now tell me about the girl you _really _love,"

"Well, she's amazingly pretty, but she's in a wheelchair, so everyone says she 'tragically beautiful', but she isn't, she isn't tragic at all, she's a miracle," and so for the next twenty minutes or so, he gushed about Nessarose, about her hair, and her eyes, and how they lit up when she gave him that beaming grin which made his heart pound, and how her hair looked so soft and shiny whether it was curled into a bun or let loose down his shoulders, an how he personally liked it down because it made her seem small and shy and even more lovely than before. When he finished, the guy he was talking to smiled.

"Go to her," he said, softly. "Tell her you love her, Boq. Don't have her leave you, like my Maureen did to me."

Boq jumped up, but not before he rested a hand on the guy's shoulder. "You'll find someone else. I know you will."

He ran the whole way back to the Governor's mansion, bursting through the door to find Nessa in the exact position he had imagined her in earlier.

"And, _where _have _you _been?" she demanded, icily.

"With someone who-"

"_Someone?" _Nessa shrieked. "Who?!"

"just a guy-"

"You're _GAY_?!" Nessa looked like she was about to faint. Boq sighed.

"No, _Nessa, _I'm not gay," he told her, emphasising his use of her name.

"Well good, because – you called me Nessa..." her face, like her voice, softened instantly, her striking, sharp features becoming more gently, making her look younger and almost as beautiful as she had the night of the Ozdust.

"Yes. I did." Boq grinned. "And if you really want to know where I was, I was with a guy who told me – no, _reminded _me of why I asked you to the Ozdust."

"Boq," Nessa laughed slightly, shaking her head. Boq noticed a couple of tendrils of hair loosen from her tight bun. "that was three years ago!"

"Yup," Boq knelt in front of her, tucking some of the hair that had fallen behind her ear. "And, it was because you are so beautiful."

"Oh, Boq," Nessa smiled at him, tears watery in her eyes. "I think you're wonderful!"

Boq grinned, then wheeled her into the giant ballroom in the centre of the Governor's Mansion. "Lets dance!" he shouted to no one in particular, not even Nessa, ignoring her 'what?!' followed by peals of laughter as he spun her, in her chair, around the room.

He'd have to go find the guy with the scarf tomorrow and thank him. He would go today, but..._well, I might be a little busy, _Boq thought to himself, laughing along with Nessa.

**Awwh, shameless Bessa fluff :D**

**I was thinking I might continue this, to explain how Mark and Boq were on the same bench, and have other Wicked and Rent characters helping the other fandom with their relationship problems... if I did would you be interested? Cause I won't bother if it isn't going to be reviewed or enjoyed :/**

**I am now going to go write Enchantifying.**

**Or try to, anyways... **


End file.
